Fu(Killer Bees Infinite Tsukuyomi)
As the fight between the jinchūriki and Akatsuki Continues, Naruto asks Itachi about Sasuke, which makes Itachi leave, revealing that he's quitting the organisation, alongside Nagato. After that, Fū arrives and intervenes the battle, forcing both Sasori and Deidara to flee as well. Killer B then encourages Fu to give him a fist bump, which flusters her, but Gaara manages to persuade her to join their cause. On the way to their following destination, Killer B fills Fū in with the information, regarding the Ten-Tails, and their objective to protect the princess who sealed it. The four then arrive in Rōshi's village, but he does not welcome them with open arms, due to recent activity, involving suspicious characters, which leads to Son Gokū calming the old man down. The five of them notice a hawk, spying on the group, and Chōmei uses its Scale Powder to knock it out, revealing it to be Sasuke, who has come here with Orochimaru and Kabuto. Sasuke, however, quickly leaves, and Orochimaru summons a giant snake, which is defeated with the combined efforts of all five Tailed Beasts, forcing the Sannin to leave as well. A while later, the five of them join up with Yugito, Han and Utakata, who have not been able to locate Yagura. Deciding to meet up at the castle in seven days, they split up in search for the Fourth Mizukage, who is eventually found by Killer B and Han and, with B's great effort, persuaded him to join. However, they are too late to join up with the rest of the group, as the castle is attacked by White Zetsu, leaving the six jinchūriki to protect it on their own. The Demonic Statue of the Outer Path manages to use the Tailed Beast Ball and hit the castle, but the blast doesn't destroy it. As the group is about to lose, Killer B, Yagura and Han arrive in time to save them. The nine jinchūriki combine their strength, allowing their Tailed Beasts to use the Tailed Beast Ball at once, blowing the statue and Akatsuki back. As B congratulates them in his dream, he chuckles while being trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Trivia * The outfit the jinchūriki are wearing is the exact same outfit in the cover of chapter 567. Screenshots Image 180320 191140.png Image 180320 190843.png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (50).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (49).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (48).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (47).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (46).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (45).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (44).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (43).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (42).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (41).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (40).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (39).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (38).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (37).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (36).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (35).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (34).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (33).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (32).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (31).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (30).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (29).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (28).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (27).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (26).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (25).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (24).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (23).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (22).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (21).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (20).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (19).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (18).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (9).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (8).png KillerBeeGenjutsuWorld (7).png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-44 26389133597 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-43 26389133637 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-42 26389133647 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-41 41260747931 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-40 26389133747 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-39 26389133787 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-38 41260748171 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-37 41260748261 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-36 26389134007 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-35 26389134107 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-34 26389134177 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-33 40364928235 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-32 26389134207 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-31 40364928335 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-30 26389134347 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-29 26389134407 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-28 41260748821 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-27 41260748931 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-26 26389134547 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-25 41260749061 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-24 26389134657 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-23 41260749171 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-22 26389134797 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-21 40364928965 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-20 26389134877 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-19 41260749351 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-18 26389134927 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-9 26389135407 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-8 41260750061 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-7 41260750111 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-6 26389135537 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-5 27387548068 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-4 41260718561 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-3 27387548158 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-2 41260718771 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-1 27387548218 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-404 40546692234 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-403 40546692394 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-402 40546692504 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-401 27387549328 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-400 27387549378 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-399 40546692694 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-398 27387549428 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-393 40546693104 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-380 27387550228 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-379 40546694404 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-378 40546694464 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-377 26389107387 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-376 40546694844 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-375 26389107567 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-374 40546694934 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-357 40546696584 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-356 40546696634 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-355 40546696704 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-345 40546697654 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-340 40546698264 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-339 40546698374 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-338 40546698424 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-337 40546698494 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-336 40546698524 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-335 26389111357 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-334 40546698634 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-333 40546698724 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-332 40546698814 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-331 40546698914 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-330 40546698994 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-329 40546699094 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-328 40546699244 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-327 40546699324 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-326 40546699464 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-323 26389112697 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-322 26389112777 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-321 26389112887 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-320 40546699974 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-319 40546700034 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-318 26389113177 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-317 40546700164 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-316 40546700254 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-315 40546700364 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-314 26389113447 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-313 40546700514 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-312 40546700624 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-311 40546700714 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-278 40546705004 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-277 40546705144 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-276 40546705284 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-275 40546705474 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-274 40546705624 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-272 40546705804 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-270 40546706114 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-268 40546706194 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-266 40546706614 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-265 40546706774 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-264 40546706844 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-262 40546707004 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-261 40546707034 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-260 40546707124 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-259 40546707214 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-258 40546707344 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-257 40546707444 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-255 40546707764 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-253 40546707974 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-251 40546708304 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-249 40546708654 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-248 40546708724 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-247 40546708824 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-245 40546709244 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-240 40546709704 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-239 40546709784 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-238 40546709904 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-237 40546710244 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-236 40546710424 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-234 40546710554 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-232 40546710674 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-205 40364918675 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-203 40546714094 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-201 40364918845 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-199 40546714404 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-197 40546714804 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-195 40364919215 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-193 40546715394 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-160 40364921275 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-159 41217132682 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-158 40364921335 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-157 41217132812 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-156 40364921405 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-155 41217132962 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-154 40364921495 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-153 41217133052 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-152 40364921545 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-151 41217133202 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-150 40364921675 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-149 41217133302 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-148 41217133392 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-147 40364921915 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-146 41217133592 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-145 40364922075 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-144 41217133692 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-143 40364922245 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-142 41217133852 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-141 41217133942 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-140 40364922435 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-139 41217134102 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-138 40364922525 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-137 41217134202 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-136 40364922665 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-135 41217134352 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-134 40364922785 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-133 41217134512 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-132 40364922885 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-131 41217134582 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-130 40364923045 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-129 41217134632 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-128 40364923135 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-127 41217134702 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-126 40364923285 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-125 41217134802 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-124 40364923505 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-123 40364923695 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-122 40364923815 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-121 41217134992 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-120 40364923895 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-119 41217135132 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-118 40364924045 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-117 41217135212 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-116 40364924175 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-115 41217135372 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-114 40364924275 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-113 41217135442 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-112 40364924315 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-111 41217135602 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-110 41217135702 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-109 41217135782 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-108 26389130247 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-107 41217135852 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-106 26389130327 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-105 41217136002 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-104 26389130457 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-103 41217136102 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-102 26389130607 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-101 41217136182 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-100 26389130737 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-87 40364925505 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-85 40364925625 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-84 26389131607 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-83 40364925735 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-77 26389131997 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-75 26389132107 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-74 26389132157 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-73 26389132217 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-72 26389132277 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-71 26389132317 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-70 26389132347 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-69 26389132377 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-68 26389132407 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-67 26389132427 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-66 26389132517 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-65 26389132567 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-64 26389132617 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-63 26389132707 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-62 26389132767 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-61 26389132787 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-60 26389132817 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-59 26389132867 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-58 26389132917 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-57 26389132977 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-56 26389132987 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-55 26389133037 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-54 26389133127 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-53 26389133147 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-52 26389133217 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-49 26389133397 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-48 26389133457 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-47 26389133477 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-46 26389133527 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-45 26389133567 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-51 26389133267 o.png Killerbeegenjutsuworld-50 26389133327 o.png Category:Naruto Universe Category:Hidden Waterfall Village Category:Ninja Category:Jinchuriki Category:Sword Wielders Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Psychic Link Category:Wings Category:Energy Projection Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Super Soldiers Category:Shonen Jump Category:Vessel Category:Teenagers Category:Infinite Tsukuyomi Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Kunoichi Category:Genin Category:Humans Category:Screenshots Category:C Class